When Penguins Fly!
by Trio Dackswell
Summary: We all know what happens when pigs fly, but what happens when penguins fly dude? Not really the biggest point of the story and speaking of which some of Rico's Relatives come to the Central Park Zoo for some fun and to generally cause massive chaos dude.


Disclaimer: I don't own Penguins of Madagascar or the crossover characters, the reason this isn't a crossover fic is because of where the story takes place and focuses ondude.

Note: This fan fiction will involve but is not limited to: mild self insertion, multiple crossovers, beer cultism, some violence, mild cursing, ridiculous situations, supernatural penguins, poor plotting, poor writing, anime related stuff (which coincides with the poor writing and plotting dude), inter-species relationships, OOC actions though I strive to keep them in character, sometimes randomly focuses on things other then an actual plot, a single or multiple references to TMNT and how Rico might be related to so many odd different penguins dude.

Just so we're clear on this, if you the reader have a complaint that this story is bad, we at least warned you ahead of time so why would you complain dude?

I will mostly try to relegate myself to background character status (and fail horribly dude) unless needed, end note dude.

"**When Penguins Fly!" **(This story will only be good or well written if pigs fly dude)

_Intro-_

_The intro song is "we're all dudes" (by "Less then Jake" dude) from the Good Burger movie and along with it is a montage of Penguins of Madagascar clips._

_Af__ter the music finished playing the animals were standing together for a group photo; including six unknown penguin figures one holding a red squid and a beautiful female human was standing with them, with a bunch of smiles while Skipper and Julien are beating the stuffing out of each other before the photo is taken._

_They all end up weird positions and all over the ground out cold while a confused looking winged pig was sitting in the middle of where the group had been standing just as the photo had be taken. (That pig doesn't count dude)_

_End intro-_

Prologue: Two kinds of odd.

It was morning and there was a box newly delivered to the penguin habitat in the Central Park Zoo that weighed a lot and Alice had to work to get the box moved into position, she carefully watched the penguins standing around idly not paying attention to her and the box before turning away to go get a crow bar to open it to find out what was inside as it had came all the way from Japan, which was really curious as it was shipped straight to the penguin exhibit.

"Okay men inspect the crate carefully we could be getting spies or maybe even new recruits that are moldable like putty, Rico check for explosives or traps." but before Skipper or anyone could open the crate or approach, a side of the crate swung open.

It revealed a large black and white male penguin with red feathers starting from both sides of his beak and circling around its eyes as a brow fanning out from near the back of his head, it had white patches around its eyes and the underside of its wings where white as well; other then that it was wearing a large metal necklace like object around its neck that had the letters P E N on it and on it's back connected to that was a small shell like metallic object of which the function was indiscernible, it was a mostly normal penguin.

He looked calmly at them before focusing on Rico and looking him in the eyes; Rico smiled and walked up to the penguin and gave him a soft hug making sure not to go over his gushy level, before releasing and turning to his three friends and pointing to the big penguin.

"Cousin!" Rico shouted happily in his grunting voice; the penguins especially Skipper didn't know what to make of this, the strange new penguin continued to stare at Rico for a moment and then Rico nodded and spewed up a stick of dynamite and handed it to the penguin who nodded to him and walked back over to the crate.

Leaning inside the crate the penguin pulled back from it holding the fuse and motioned to Rico who nodded and produced a flamethrower and waited for the oddly quiet penguin to step back.

After a small burst of flame the fuse lit and slowly traveled into the crate, Skipper Kowalski and Private stood back watching in fascination wondering why that penguin was blowing the crate up, but it quickly became clear when they crate blew up sending a figure flying out of it straight up into the air.

The figure flipped several times in the air before it reached it's maximum height, "SO NOT COOL DUDE!" the slightly high male voice of the figure shouted before it slammed into the water of the penguin habitat causing a huge blast of water to hit everyone there.

"Ha-ha, kaboom!" giving Rico a pat on the back the oddly silent penguin smiled a bit, while a sputtering red and white feathered penguin about the same size as the quiet penguin with peg legs and a large brown pouch covering its belly pulled itself out of the water.

"Thanks for the wake up call Pen-pen but you could have warbled me awake and told me we had arrived you know dude." the second visitor to the habitat said while smacking the right side of his head causing water to fly out of the left side in a spout.

"…" was the only response from the quiet penguin who just stared at him for thirty seconds.

"Well same to you Pen-pen that was not a valid excuse dude!" The second penguin said to the first getting into its face while it continued to stare at him, all the while establishing what the oddly quiet penguins name was.

"Okay, okay, break it up who are you two and what are you doing here." Skipper said pulling them apart forcefully while glaring at them.

"Technically speaking Skipper, this is a penguin habitat." Skipper walked up to Kowalski and slapped him in the back of the head with his flipper.

"I know that you imbecile, I mean what is their reason for being here and who exactly are they, they could be spies or even clones made to look like Rico's cousins; who need I remind you we've never heard of before now, you could never be to careful." Skipper said pointing to the two oddly appareled penguins, one of which was talking to the other about something.

"Well Rico seems to think they're his cousins if his reaction to them is anything to go by Skippah." Private spoke up immediately while waving to the two off to the side, who waved back before going back to conversing and the red feathered one pulled out a piece of paper and started to read off it to the quiet penguin.

"What's that you got there? Plans to destroy my base and I still don't even know who you two are." Skipper was getting highly suspicious while Rico was smiling and getting a little excited.

"Oh sorry about the just dropping in on you thing, I'm Trio Dackswell I come from a place called NR thirty five and this is Pen-pen Katsuragi from Japan, has Rico told you anything about his family or background dude?" Rico walked up to Trio and shook his head no and then started grunting and pantomiming stuff while Trio rubbed the underside of his beak.

"Oh, then I guess they can't understand what your saying like I can't understand how Pen-pen can communicate without moving his beak or facial muscles dude." Trio turned to Pen-pen give him a questioning stare.

"…" Pen-pen stared at him for a bit, before looking to Rico for a bit and then turned back to Trio, they both started to look like they were getting headaches.

"Not that I don't find that very interesting Pen-pen, but can you please shut up you're giving me a headache with the entire techno-babble thing, I know what happened to you wasn't the most pleasant of things to deal with but please try to drop it while we're here, this is posed to be a happy gathering dude." Despite not having heard Pen-pen say anything Trio reacted like he did and Rico apparently was hearing the same thing as he was scratching his head with a flipper, this confused the other three penguins.

"How do you know what Pen-pen is saying by looking at him Trio?" Private was already getting into the spirit of meeting two new penguins they seemed to be friendly and were Rico's family no matter how odd they appeared.

"Oh that, you'll learn that on your own eventually, it's like learning how to speak the same language Rico does dude."

"Ahem if we can get back to the subject at hand, Skipper asked you two why you happen to be here and I really want to know myself, because the odds you two being cousins of Rico's and appearing in this zoo from what I assume to be Japan of all places are astronomical considering penguins are not native to Japan, so you didn't necessarily get here by any normal means or were transferred from another zoo because we check the newcomers and out goers at least once a week." Kowalski was scribbling on his note pad with a pencil, before holding it up showing a crudely drawn version of Japan with two crudely drawn penguins and showing an arrow pointing to where the Central Park Zoo would be in the crudely drawn US.

"Well I guess you caught us… well at least me red flipper-ed or winged(semantics), I met up with Pen-pen in Japan while I was in the middle of a job for my boss, so I thought hey why not take some time off to get all our really odd relatives into one place and have a friendly gathering for a while and then have a huge blowout party, so I got Pen-pen's help with his connections to several human government organizations to get us shipped here and sent invitations to three other relatives so they can join in on the fun dude." Skipper frowned as soon as the word party left the red feathered penguin's beak, he was also concerned when he heard that Pen-pen had connections in a human government this put him on edge.

"Who said or authorized the use of my base for a party." Skipper scowled as he walked up, ready to fight them if it had to come to it.

"…" after a few seconds of staring from Pen-pen, Skipper reacted in a very odd way.

"Of course I know how to have fun…" Skipper took a defensive posture crossing his flippers.

"…" Now it was as if Pen-pen had a 'who're you trying to kid look' on his smug penguin face.

"What do you mean scared; I can take full grown leopard seal… AN ORCA, ARE YOU MAD! YOU COULDN'T HAVE POSSIBLY… giant robot? Hmm… now that is a interesting story like the time Manfredi and Johnson were swallowed alive by a… what your also related to them… well why didn't you say so in the first place…" Both Kowalski and Private were watching Skippers oddly one sided conversation with interestingly stoic penguin.

"Wait a second, who are Manfredi and Johnson dude?" Trio wanted to get involved in the conversation while standing to the side was Rico looked perplexed and surprised; he didn't even know he was related to those two Skipper always seemed to mention offhandedly as Pen-pen answered with another stoic stare.

"Even if you are their relatives, I'm still not authorizing a party in this base, I have standards you know and I run a tight operation here you can't just simply waltz onto this base talking about parties." Skipper said with finality in his tone.

"Is somebody saying the word PARTY?" Julien the lemur king came in followed by Mort and Maurice in a triangular formation with him at the head, Mort was staring at everyone's feet but whenever someone noticed him he looked at Juliens, Maurice looked mildly bored or annoyed that they were messing with the penguins again.

"Oh great, now we've got lemurs it'll take all day to get them out of our feathers." Skipper groaned audibly causing Pen-pen to spawn a light bulb above his head as he turned towards the lemurs and greeted them in the only way he knew how.

"…" Pen-pen had a slightly evil smile as he stared at the lemurs.

"Now I am the liking of that idea, when can we be expecting to start the party?" Julien watched as Pen-pen stared at him for a few moments, with a normal expression this time.

"That is with the being of okay-ness and your terms are very agreeable Pen-pen, come we must return to my boomy box and let the penguins relax for a while before we have a big party at our habitat later this week for I am to being the best at hosting a great party that is to being the greatest since I am the one that is going to be there." When Julien finished he walked off with Maurice and Mort in tow as he usually did, while Pen-pen just rolled his eyes in derision.

"Okay so now that gives us a place to trash, we'll still need a hot tub, thirty five pounds of differing kinds of fish and maybe even a few clams, a wave pool or a place to simulate one, a really dimwitted or boring squirrel, tend gallons of string cheese, some lamp shades, lots of beer because I know Misato would kick your ass if you don't let her drink enough in a day Pen-pen and finally the standard illegal fireworks for everyone's enjoyment dude!" After Trio finished listing all that off Pen-pen turned to him and nodded while staring at him for a bit before he and Trio leapt over the railing of the habitat and walked off, with Pen-pen throwing a parting glance to Rico that they'd be back.

After they were gone Skipper immediately wheeled around to Rico and gave him a scathing look, causing him to shiver slightly.

"Okay Rico, just so we're clear on this, those are your cousins and there are three more coming here, how in the world is all this going to be swept under the rug and how do you expect me to do it because Alice will certainly know something's up when…" Before Skipper could get any further when Alice came walking by.

"Yes, they gave me a few weeks off with paid vacation for some reason, I actually managed to get a date for tonight and the replacement zookeeper should be here any minute…" Alice said as she was talking on the phone when she walked by, causing Skipper to balk as she didn't seem to care that the crate was blown up.

"A few weeks off, with paid vacation! Skipper something is terribly amiss here with this situation and I don't mean its Alice actually managing to get a date, even that's just too odd to think about or even calculate." Kowalski was perplexed as he tried to do the math in his head, but it kept coming out in funny numbers and nothing added up, that was until a woman with purple hair hanging down to mid back showed up wearing the average zookeeper gear except she wore a red jacket and a cross around her neck.

"Hey there little guys, I'm Misato Katsuragi and I hope you don't give my cute little Pen-pen any trouble and if you do… I MIGHT HAVE TO PUT ALL Of YOU DOWN AND HARD, except for you… since you must be Rico, I hope you enjoy all your relatives visiting and you guys can get away with almost anything as long as I'm here so don't worry about it, just be sure to clean up after me and yourselves, then we'll get along just fine." The penguins with the exception of Rico were all freaked out as that woman got real scary and quickly, she then humming happily walked off while drinking from a can of beer that magically appeared in her hand.

"Skippah, what just happened and why does my heart feel like it's ready to explode." Private said while squirming a bit as he said this, he thought she was pretty for a human and the way she talked straight to them instead of at them.

"I don't know Private, but that human has me; admittedly, terribly spooked…" Skipper shivered a bit, he never new a human could be so forceful and it was odd that she said they could get away with things; it was like she was already aware of what they could normally do.

"The spookiness ratio did just shoot up by at least fifty seven percent and that's because she actually acknowledged us as being intelligent… my heart feels the same way Private and you still owe me that fiver." Kowalski held out his flipper waiting for Private to reimburse him and he did just that because he was still shaken up by the new zookeeper.

Rico looked between everyone in the group and backed away slowly into the HQ under the fish bowl, he was going to look at something he hadn't in a long while and he was busy contemplating whether or not to tell his best friends his family's history.

On the one wing Rico's family has a rich history of interesting penguins from around the world with special abilities and some form of combat related prowess or military contacts, on the other they were all as eccentric as he was and some were completely nuts there's no telling who those two invited to the party and he'd rather the history be told in his words then that of one of his off the wall relatives.

He'd give it more thought as he waited for his cousins to come back so he could discuss it with them.

End Prologue.

I don't actively ask for reviews or seek them as I make stories just so they can exist, each chapter will be of an undetermined length and Pen-pen doesn't have telepathy despite what you might think dude.

I'll answer questions anyone might have of the previous chapter in the next if anyone bothers with any dude at the end of said chapter dude.


End file.
